A Fresh Start
by silentdreams0131
Summary: Sometimes love just isn't enough. Letty decides she can't take Dom anymore, and she decides to leave. Ending up in a small town in Texas is the last thing she expected. How will these new people and events shape and change her?
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing like having the full attention of Dominic Toretto. Perhaps that's why Letty stayed. He shamelessly flirted with other girls, and she sent them running away with their tails between their legs. Those were their roles; he wandered, and she brought him back. After five years of it, she began to tire. She wasn't just tired of the racer chasers, she was tired of all of it. He was such an array of different personalities crammed into one body; one moment he was loving and caring, the next he was so far up his own ass, he didn't know she existed. One morning, she awoke and decided she wouldn't do it anymore.

She started to write a note, to try to explain, but she crumpled the paper and gathered her things. Picking up a small picture frame from the bedside table, she gazed down at the figures of the team. God, how she would miss them! She took the picture from its frame, folded it, and put it into her back pocket.

She and Dom hadn't spoken in the last few days, they rarely spoke at all anymore. He'd already gotten up and headed to the garage with the boys. Mia was down at the store, but Letty couldn't bring herself to have to say goodbye face to face with any of them. There was no one to stop her as she walked out the front door. There was no one to beg her to stay as she started her engine. There was no one.

She wasn't sure where she was headed, she just pointed the Nissan east and hoped the miles would drown out the pain. She made it half way through Nevada before stopping. Her bladder was screaming, so she finally pulled into a small gas station off the interstate. Relieved, she walked out of the tiny stall and began to wash her hands. As she looked up into the mirror, she no longer recognized the reflection. Her eyes were void, her body was numb; her hurt was consuming her. Pushing her hand into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the folded up photograph, the one she had taken from their room.

Here she was, in the middle of the Nevada desert crying in a filthy public restroom. The thought was enough to let loose a new wave of tears. She didn't hear the bathroom door open, but when she saw an older woman appear at her side, she quickly wiped at her eyes. "You okay, honey?" the lady asked.

"Yeah," Letty tried to force a small smile, "I will be." The woman nodded her headed with a sad smile.

"Well, don't you worry. Whatever he did, he'll regret it." Letty quickly washed her face and headed back out to her car. As the road led her to the Arizona border, she wondered, would he ever regret it?


	2. Chapter 2

Letty finally stopped when she reached Texas. Perhaps, it was the old-fashioned gas station she stopped at, where the attendant filled her tank for her with a smile. Perhaps, it was the "For Rent" sign. Whatever it was, three days later, she was looking at a little white house with green shutters, wondering if this would be her new home. There was a number on the bottom of the sign, and she scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

She'd left her cell phone in California, so she headed toward town to find a pay phone. It was a sleepy little town, old buildings, and friendly people. Best of all, no one asked her what brought her there. She didn't have to answer to anyone as she stepped into the diner and headed toward the back. Slipping some coins into the slot, she dialed the number for the home owner. "Hello?" She had a sweet voice, twang and all.

"Hi, my name is Arletta. I was wondering if the house on Robin Road was still available for rent."

"Why it sure is," the woman replied eagerly. Five minutes later, Letty had made an appointment to see the house that afternoon. Hanging up the phone, she stared at the rest of her change guiltily. Sighing, she dialed the number to Mia's cell.

"Hello?" Mia answered.

"Hey, girl, it's Letty."

"Letty! Oh my God, are you okay?" she cried. Letty swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I'm okay."

"Why'd you leave?" She could hear Mia beginning to cry.

"Look, Mi, I had to. I couldn't take it anymore. I've got to go, but I love you," Letty fought back her own tears, "And tell everyone else that too."

"Letty, please come back. We're all miserable without you, especially Dom."

"I love you." She hung up the receiver, letting out a shaky breath. So, Dom was miserable? Good. She felt bad for leaving the rest of the team, though. Still, it was something that she needed to do. Stepping out of the little wooden phone booth, she took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Howdy," the waitress smiled. She looked about Letty's age, maybe a little younger. Her blonde ringlets were pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, but some spilled out. The blue and white name tag on her uniform read "Lindsay."

"Hi," Letty gave a small, sad smile, "Can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing," Lindsay smiled as turned to grab the pot. It was warm and rich, and Letty drank it down quickly. "Thirsty?" Lindsay laughed, refilling her cup.

"Guess so," Letty replied, looking out the large windows at people passing.

"So where ya from?" Lindsay asked, sitting down on a stool behind the bar. Letty considered lying, then decided it was pointless.

"Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles. Wow, quite a ways from home. So what brings you to Henderson?"

"Nothing. Everything," Letty sighed, "Guess I just needed a change of scenery, ya know?" Lindsay nodded and decided not to pursue the topic further.

"So, you gonna be livin' here now?"

"Gonna try to. Got an appointment to see a house for rent."

"Which one?"

"Little white one on Robin Street."

"Oh," Lindsay smiled broadly, "That's a great house. The McIntyre's used to live there. When are you going to see it?"

"Four thirty."

"Great," Lindsay smiled and refilled her cup of coffee, "I get off at four, so I'll come with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Letty wasn't quite sure of why she let the girl come without protest. She decided it was because she didn't want to turn down the opportunity of a friend. Actually, she kind of liked her. Lindsay was sweet and cheery like Mia, but she was also firm and straight-forward like her. By quarter 'til six, she had the set of keys to her new house. It wasn't huge, but it was more than big enough for her. She knew Dom would be furious for her taking a chunk of the cash from the last heist, but she figured he would get over it; she earned that money too. Lindsay had helped talk Mary Fay into six hundred a month; not bad for a fully furnished house on a month to month lease.

By the time they had finished taking off all the dusty, white sheets, rearranging the furniture, and bringing in Letty's things, the sun had set. They sat out on the front porch, trying to cool off. "I think we need to go out and celebrate," Lindsay announced.

Letty laughed, "I think I'll pass on this one."

"No," Lindsay whined and attempted to put on her best puppy dog eyes, "You have to come out and have some fun. It would be good for you to let loose a little."

"You think so?"

"Girl, from the way you looked when you slumped into that barstool earlier, you deserve to have some fun." Nodding her head in reluctant agreement, Letty stood and announced she was going to shower.

"Okay, hun, I'll finish putting the dishes in the cabinets." Half an hour later, both girls, freshly showered, stood in front of the bathroom mirror applying their make-up. Truthfully, Letty wanted nothing more than to curl up on the dusty, old sofa and cry herself to sleep. On the other hand, she was glad Lindsay was not about to let her wallow in self-pity. And it was true, she'd been down for too long; it was time for her to have some fun. Lindsay, discovering she was the same size as Letty, had borrowed a frayed denim mini and a red halter. Rummaging through Letty's jewelry box, Lindsay pulled out some earrings followed by a pair of dog tags.

"Were you in the military?" she asked quizzically.

"No," Letty cried, snatching them from her hand.

"Sorry," Lindsay answered with wide eyes.

"My bad," Letty apologized quickly, "It's just that they're special."

She had taken them off the morning she had left, wanting to hide the name from her eye: Torretto, Dominic A. He'd given them to her the day he got home. Six months in the military, and Dom was allowed to come home on leave. He was so excited to be home for Tony's big race in Palm Dale. He was dishonorable discharged after he nearly beat Linder to death. She'd never forget the fear in his eyes as he stared out the back of the squad car. She'd never forget her own eyes mirroring that fear.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she finished pulling on her jeans and black T-shirt and headed downstairs, where Lindsay had vanished to. Neither of them said anything as they got into the Nissan. By the time they reached the parking lot of the little honkey-tonk, both were all smiles, though.

Letty felt somewhat out of place in the smoky, little bar. Lindsay kept exchanging greetings with other people, smiling, laughing, and introducing Letty. She was swept away quickly, though, and this left Letty standing against the back wall, quietly sipping her Corona. People looked over at her curiously, but she expected it from people who had known every other person in the town their whole lives; she was a newcomer, of which, there weren't many. But no one bothered her, just smiled politely and moved on. "Now, how come you're sitting over here all by your lonesome, darlin'?" A sweet southern voice asked with a smile. She turned to look at the man who had come to stand next to her. He was tall, his dark brown eyes hooded by the rim of a white cowboy hat.

"I didn't know people in Texas really wore cowboy hats," she laughed, sipping her beer.

"Ah, ya see," he smiled, "We never used to, but with the stereotypes and all, we figured we might as well please the tourists."

"From the way people are looking at me, I wouldn't think you got many of those."

"Nah, they don't mean no harm," he replied, "They just like to think they have to keep tabs on everyone. Name's Lance." He extended his hand. She shook it, his large, calloused hand enveloping her own.

"Letty," she smiled, "So, Lance, are you like a real cowboy?" She asked, twirling her hand in the air to mimic a lasso.

"I'm a cowboy-hat-wearing-big-belt-buckle-horse-riding-cattle-roping Texan, if that's what you mean." She laughed, enjoying the way he poked fun at himself. "What about you?"

"I guess I'm a tough-in-your-face-car-racing-Californian," she giggled, finishing off her beer.

"Pfft. So cliché." She almost snorted out the remainder of her Corona but managed to keep the liquid down as she erupted into laughter. "How 'bout a dance?" he offered, putting out his hand.

"To this?" she waved a hand in the air, signaling to the blaring country music.

"Unless you think you can't," he shrugged.

"Come on," she laughed, "I've seen Urban Cowboy. Two-stepping can't be too hard." Surprisingly, Letty caught on pretty quickly, and soon, the two were gliding around the dance floor. Letting her worries go, she allowed herself to be spun around, laughing as she almost tripped.

"See," Lance smiled as he led them in quick circles, "And I thought Californians couldn't two-step." Letty laughed, allowing herself to be dipped dramatically and then flung out into the crowd. He drew her back in and they continued to rock to and fro to the fast beat of the music. She had to admit, Lindsay was right, she was having fun. Speaking of Lindsay, she saw her blond hair across the room, laughing and throwing darts with two other girls and another guy. As the song wound down, she thanked Lance for the dance.

"My pleasure," he smiled and kissed her hand before turning and heading to the bar. With a smile, Letty joined the group huddled in the back corner of the room.

"Hey, Letty!" Lindsay beamed, "Guys, this is Letty. Letty this is Benny, Cindy, and Jodi." Benny was a tall guy in dusty jeans and a baseball cap, Cindy had bright red hair an infectious smile, and Jodi had short dark hair flattened under a cowgirl hat. Letty shook hands with all of them, and before she knew it, she was coming in second in their mini darts tournament. They were all a lot of fun, and Letty was laughing and cutting lose. Three rounds of tequila, four Coronas, and three line dances later, Letty was fumbling through the bartender's phonebook trying to find the number of a cab company. "Need some help?" Lance asked, sitting down at the bar.

"Can you help me find a cab company?" she slurred with a smile. It was nice not to be angry for once when she was drunk. Every other time she drank, she got pissed off about something. Dom, racer skanks, anything would set her off, but she was determined not to let thoughts of Dom ruin her evening.

"I can give you a ride home," he offered. Letty raised a suspicious eyebrow. "No, really," he raised his hands in innocence, "I'll drop you off at your door and be on my way home. Scouts' honor." With a laugh, she nodded in acceptance.

"Hey Lindsay," she hollered over at Lindsay, who was caught in an epic battle of thumb war with Benny, "Lance's gonna take me home."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she laughed and resumed her vain attempt to wrestle Benny's thumb down.

"C'mon," Lance laughed, pulling her up and out of the bar. He helped her into the passenger side of his pick-up and climbed in behind the wheel. "So what brings ya to our neck of the woods?" he asked, steering the truck out of the parking lot.

"That's a weird saying for two reasons. One, there are no woods around here, and two, what exactly is the "neck" of the woods, and how do you get to it? I mean, what if you end up in the throat of the woods?"

"All right, you've got a point. Well, what brings you to Henderson, then?" Letty felt a roll of nausea hit her as they stopped for a red light.

"I just couldn't handle my life anymore, so I decided to change it."

"Fair enough," he replied, continuing through the empty intersection as the light changed to green. "Well, it seems like things might get a little more interesting with someone new in the mix." She didn't answer, just placed her burning forehead against the cool glass of the window. After what seemed like hours, Lance pulled the truck to a halt outside of her little home. Stepping out, he walked around and opened her door for her. When was the last time Dom had done that?

"Whoa," he laughed as she collapsed against him, trying to find footing against the asphalt. "You gonna make it?"

"Yeah," she groaned, hating her taste for liquor at the moment. He helped her hobble up the little gravel path, and she leaned against him for support as she dug in her pockets for her keys. Maybe she should start carrying a purse; at least then her pockets wouldn't be full of shit all the time. Finally finding the little key ring, she pulled it free and squinted to find the keyhole.

"Here," Lance laughed as he took the key and opened the door.

"Thanks," she smiled dopily as she headed inside. One step, two step, thud. She landed in a heap across the runner in the hall, so Lance obliged to help her upstairs and into bed. As her head lulled on his shoulders as they climbed each step precariously, she caught the scent of musky cologne and leather. Finally, they reached her bedroom, and he helped her lie down across the puffy comforter.

"Well, Miss Letty," he smiled as he removed her boots, "It certainly was a pleasure dancing with you. I hope I'll get to see more of you." And with that, he turned and left the room. She heard the pick-up rumble to life, but she was asleep by the time he pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was pure hell as Letty pulled herself into the bathroom. One cold shower and two black cups of coffee later, she picked up her phone and dialed the diner. "Hal's Diner, this is Lindsay," Lindsay's chipper voice rang out.

"Hey, Linds, it's Letty," she groaned back.

"Oh, hey, Letty. Fun night, huh? So, what happened with Lance?" She fired question after question.

"Nothing," Letty mumbled, holding her pounding head in her hands. "I was just wondering if you could swing by on your lunch and take me to get my car."

"Sure no problem," Lindsay replied happily, "I'll be there about one."

"Thanks, Linds."

"Sure, what are friends for?" There was a click on the other end. Friends, huh? Sounded good to Letty.

By one thirty, Letty and Lindsay were pulling into the bar's parking lot. The Nissan looked awkwardly out of place in the little Texan town. It bright paint job and bold graphics sprung out against the back drop of Dodge Rams and Ford Mustangs. She smiled in pride as she slid out of Lindsay's Corolla and into her carbon fiber driver's seat. The engine erupted into life, and she realized how much she missed the races. Push it away, Letty, she told herself, that's all over with now. Sighing sadly, she followed Lindsay back to the diner. Over a grilled cheese and fries, Lindsay explained to her the basics of the diner.

"Linds," I used to help run a café back home," she laughed, "I think I'll be okay." Lindsay smiled and told her to come in at twelve the next day.

"All right, well, I'm gonna get outta here," Letty said, getting up and handing Lindsay a wad of ones. She exited out of the cool diner and into the bright afternoon sunshine. Deciding to walk rather than drive, she headed for a little boutique across the road. The shop owner was a petit older lady, and Letty assumed she wouldn't be able to find the trendy threads here that she was used to.

"Afternoon," she smiled as she finished rearranging a rack of blouses.

"Hey," Letty smiled as she headed for the jeans. Choosing a couple of pairs of flares, she headed for the shirts. Everything had either lace or flowers, so she decided to pick up some boys' T-shirts. Walking back to her car, she spotted a familiar truck parked in front of the diner behind her Nissan. The little bell on the diner door dinged, just as she was placing her bags in her trunk.

"Hey, girl," Lance smiled broadly.

"Hey," she grinned, pushing her sunglasses back up on her nose.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Nothing a cold shower and black coffee couldn't cure."

"Good," he replied, "Well, I gotta go feed my horses. I know, it's typical." Letty laughed.

"It's cool, I'll cut you some slack this time."

"Hey, you wanna come with me?"

Letty's eyes widened beneath her sunglasses, "Uh, I've never…"

"C'mon," he entreated, "It'll be easy. Last night you had never boot-scooted."

She thought it over for a moment, "Okay," she groaned in submission.

The city faded away behind them as they headed out to the outer lying ranches. She gazed at pastures, where long-horned cattle roamed free, idly chewing the grass as their big, dopey eyes followed the blue pick-up down the road. "Here we are," Lance announced as he pulled the truck up to a high gate outside a large stable. Letty opened her door and slid off the seat, her feet hitting the dusty ground below. She followed him through the gate and into the stables. It was cooler inside, the scent of the horses, hay, and manure all mixing and wafting into her nostrils. Lance strode over to the first stall to the right, gently murmuring as he stroked the mane of a beautiful, black mare. "C'mere," he said over his shoulder to Letty.

Hesitantly, she joined him in front of the stall. The horse turned its attention to her, sniffing her and snorting loudly. The sound caused Letty to jump in surprise, which was rewarded by a laugh from Lance. "C'mon, gimme your hand." Reluctantly, she let him take her hand and press it gently against the soft neck of the mare. Letty was tense, knowing that the animal could turn at any moment. Lance stroked their hands down the side of the horses head, and it seemed to visually relax.

"If you'd have told me a last week that I would be standing here petting a horse, I would have laughed in your face," Letty smiled. Lance let her hand go, and she gently rubbed the mare's nose.

"You want to ride her?" he asked suddenly. Letty looked at him as though he'd gone completely insane.

"W-what?"

"I'd think even a city slicker Californian would know what riding a horse is," he joked.

"Shut up," she laughed and playfully punched his arm, "I know what riding a horse is; I've just never done it before."

"Really?" Lance said, giving her a "duh" look.

"Fine," Letty announced defiantly.

Twenty minutes later, Lance was leading the mare, Sasha, out into the yard, as Letty nervously paced back and forth. Get it together, she told herself, you can control the Nissan at 130 miles per hour with a hundred shot of NOS, you can control a horse. Still, her palms were sweaty as she gripped the reins. "Okay, just take it slow. Don't spur her sides, and pull back on the reins to stop," Lance instructed. He walked with them at first, gently speaking to the horse, soothing both it and Letty. "The horse can sense your tension, Letty. You gotta calm down."

Trying to slow her breathing, she rolled her shoulders and attempted to relax on the saddle. Eventually, she began to lighten up as the horse became accustomed to her. She even began to have fun, much to her surprise. The sun began to set over the dusty plains in the distance, and Lance suggested they head inside. Together, they finished feeding and brushing the rest of the horses.

"Well, I have to admit that I had a lot of fun. Thanks," Letty smiled, wrapping a rope up around her elbow and then shoulder.

"Wow, you're even coiling rope!" Lance muttered in mock shock, "We'll convert you yet!" She laughed as he turned to finish straightening the supplies. She caught herself watching him, his sleeves pulled up to his shoulders, revealing the smooth curves of his tanned muscles. Deciding there was no harm in looking, she studied the way he delicately organized his supplies, his dark eyes considering every detail. Suddenly, his dark, chocolate eyes found hers, and she turned away bashfully.

They didn't really speak on the way back to the diner; a comfortable silence was the only thing filling the truck. "Thanks, Lance, I really had a great time," Letty smiled as she leaned against the driver's door of her Nissan.

He stood in front of her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Me, too." Letty bit the inside of her cheek, unsure of what to say.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you lat-" Before she could finish the sentence, Lance had captured her words against his lips. Letty was caught off guard, and a flood of thoughts entered her mind.

Pushing him away gently, she chose her words carefully. "Lance, I-it's too soon. I mean, we just met, and I've got a lot of things going on," her words trailed off as she bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, I'll see ya later," Lance said with a short smile, his cheeks colored in embarrassment. Nodding to her politely, he got back into his truck and pulled away from the diner.

Letty was just about to get in her car, when the diner door opened. "What happened, Let?" Lindsay asked quizzically.

"Nothing," she answered sadly.

"You wanna come in, have some coffee?" Lindsay offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home," Letty answered, "I'll see ya tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

As she slipped her key into the lock on the front door, the phone began to ring. She struggled to get into the door with her bags and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Letty!" It was Vince.

"Vince, how'd you get this number?" She was relieved to hear his voice and, yet she was angry at him for looking her up.

"I got skills, dawg," he laughed. "How you doin'?"

"I'm okay, V."

"Why in the hell are you in Henderson, Texas?"

"How'd you know where to find me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Henderson, Texas came up on Mia's phone when you called her. Dialed up 411 and got your number."

"Oh," she answered, surprised at the apparent ease with which he found her.

"When are you coming home? What's going on? Why'd you leave?" She could hear the hurt in his voice, and she missed him.

"I'm not sure when I'm coming back. I'm renting a house down here, and I'm working in a diner. I left because I couldn't stand to be around Dominic anymore."

It was Vince's turn to answer with a short, "Oh."

"C'mon, Let," Vince whined, "You know how Dom is, he loves you, he just can't always say it. We really miss you around here, Letty. You need to come home so that we can go back to normal."

She understood his plea, but at the same time, it sounded totally selfish. "Don't you want me to be happy, V?"

"Yeah, but you were happy here."

"Was I?" she was getting a little perturbed. "Was there one day that went by when I wasn't either depressed or pissed off?"

"Well-"

"I am just tired of my whole life revolving around him, V. I've got to know that there's more to my life than Dom."

"But he's so miserable, Letty, and it's making all our lives hell."

"Well, if he misses me so much, why doesn't he ever call? Why doesn't he beg me to come back?"

"He hasn't stayed sober long enough to."

"I've got to go, Vince. I love you, and everyone, pass it on."

"Let-" She hung up the phone. How could he ask her to go back to that: to the betrayal, to the torment, to the pain? She just couldn't do it, not anymore. Her eyes stung as she fought back her tears. No, she would not cry for Dominic Torretto anymore. She took a scalding shower, trying to wash away Vince's words. Was he really miserable? Did he really need her as much as she needed him? Did she really need him anymore?


	6. Chapter 6

Letty arrived at the diner about ten 'til noon and changed into the blue and white dress Lindsay handed her. As hard as she tried, she simply couldn't dispose of the sadness that had overtaken her. To her customers, she was friendly and pleasant, but both Mia and Vince's voices echoed in her head all day long; he's miserable. Business finally died down about three o'clock, and she sat down at the bar, her head in her hands. "Girl," Lindsay said with concern, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh, "I just got a lot of shit going on."

"You need an ear, I got you covered," Lindsay smiled. Before long, Letty had spilled out her whole story to Lindsay: everything about growing up in the Torretto house, about Tony's death, about loving Dom, about being with Dom, about the team, about the races. She left out the part about the heists; she wasn't sure how Lindsay would react to her being a criminal. When she was finished, Lindsay left the bar. She returned momentarily with a pen, a piece of paper, and a glass.

"Here ya go," she handed her the paper and the pen, "I want you to write him a letter letting him know you're okay. And here's some sweet tea. It'll make you feel better." She filled the glass with the amber tea and disappeared once again. What in the hell was she going to write to Dominic?

_Hey Dom, _

_I know I left without saying goodbye, and I'm sorry. I want you to know that I'm okay. I'm sure you already know that I'm in Texas. It's actually pretty cool here. I ended up in a real small town, though. It's a lot different than L.A. More inviting, I guess. Found a couple friends. There's this really sweet girl named Lindsay that I work with, she reminds me a lot of Mia. Vince would really like her. I work at a diner, well actually, this is my first day. It doesn't seem so bad. It's really similar to the café, only it's not as hot. I miss you guys like crazy. Can you believe that my car is the only one that's not beige, white, or blue in this town? Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but really, it sticks out like a sore thumb. Not that I mind, I love that car to death. Guess what! I rode a horse today. Yep, I rode a real live horse, reins and all. I couldn't believe it! So, how is everyone doing? Are you still racing? I know that you must have a million questions for me right now, but I can't answer them. I can't even answer my own questions right now. This is just something I had to do, Dom. I hope you can understand that. I love you so much._

_Letty_

She reached around to the back pocket of the dress and pulled my little picture out. What a motley little family we were! She looked at Dom; her eyes clouding as she gently ran her fingertip across his face. How Letty wished it could be simple for them! She wished her love had been enough for him, but it hadn't. She had never been enough for him, and he had never been enough for her. Closing her eyes against the pain, she laid her head down against her arm across the counter. Why did it have to be so damn difficult? She answered her own question cynically: 'cause love ain't that easy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks flew by pretty quickly, Letty and Lindsay worked all day at the diner and retired in the evenings to Carl's, the bar they had partied at the first night. Letty quickly became the reigning champion at darts, accepting any challenge offered. Wins and losses were met in good fun, and the general atmosphere of the joint was good. She hadn't seen Lance around, something she was both relieved and saddened by. It was true, she was attracted to him, but the memories of Dominic were still too fresh; she still loved him after all.

In the mornings, she would shower, make coffee while singing along to the radio, and scramble up some eggs. It was kind of nice, leading a somewhat "normal" life. One morning, as she bent down to scoop up the paper, she noticed the red flag up on her mailbox. Treading the gravel path carefully with bare feet, she pulled the envelope out of the mailbox and headed toward the house. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she turned it over. Los Angeles, California. Dominic Torretto. Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to read it, but at the same moment she dreaded finding out what he had to say.

_Hey, Letty. Thanks for the letter. I was so happy to hear from you. I'm not really sure what to say in return. I love you, and I want you to know that. I know I don't always pay you enough attention. Sometimes, I can be a real ass, and I'm sorry. Things are okay here, just really different without you. I haven't been to a race since you left. Vince and Leon went on Saturday, and everyone came back here to party. I really wasn't in the mood. Truthfully, Letty, I can barely breathe without you here with me. Whatever it is you are doing, please come back soon. I love you with every part of my soul, please come home to me. _

_Dom_

Before she knew it, the paper was littered with tear stains as she choked on her sobs. He really did need her; he really did care that she was gone. The sentiment meant so much to her right then. She knew that she could not go back, though, at least not yet. First, she had to straighten herself out; figure out what she was really going to do. Then, maybe, she could think about going home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Letty," Lance gave her an uncomfortable smile as he sat down on a barstool.

"Hey, Lance," she nodded, pouring him a cup of joe, "What can I get ya?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have—I was just--"

"It's all right, Lance," Letty interrupted him, "Let's just forget it and be friends."

He nodded, taking a large gulp of the warm coffee. She gave him a sad smile and was rewarded with one in return.

Soon, summer was heating up in Henderson, and Fourth of July was right around the corner. "You gonna come down to the picnic?" Lindsay asked her. They had decided to buy a six pack and sit out on the front porch that night.

"Yeah," Letty sighed, taking a sip of her Corona, "I 'spose I will."

"Good," Lindsay grinned. Looking out across the dark fields, Letty let her mind wander.

The Fourth of July had always been a celebration at the Torretto household. It wasn't like every other party, where dozens of drunk or drugged strangers littered the small house. No, Dom insisted on it being just the team. They would always grill barbeque chicken and ribs in the backyard. She missed the smell of the food filling the air; she missed the comfortable happiness of those days. They would all usually get pretty drunk; they almost always finished off at least two cases of Corona. It was so pleasant, though, sitting around the picnic table, Dom's arm wrapped lovingly around her. No matter how much she tried to fight it, she just couldn't get him out of her head.

"Earth to Letty," Lindsay laughed, waving her hand in front of Letty's face.

"Huh?" Letty asked, waking up from her daydream.

"I asked if you're into Lance."

"Oh," Letty paused, trying to decide how to answer, "Well, he's a really great guy. I mean, I would be completely head over heels for him if—if things were different, ya know."

"Right. So you still love Dominic then?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess love isn't enough sometimes, though." Letty bit her bottom lip as she idly peeled the label off her beer. Lindsay announced she was heading to bed and bid Letty a goodnight.

What more did you need? If love isn't enough, what is? Understanding, respect, fidelity, those are things you need, Letty told herself. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she stood and walked back inside the house. Lindsay and Letty had decided about a week ago that it would be a good idea for Lindsay to move in with Letty. Not that Lindsay minded sharing a place with Benny, Jodi, and Cindy, but living with Letty gave all of them a little more space. Letty enjoyed having Lindsay there anyways; coming home to an empty house was just a reminder of how full the Torretto house had always been. She hadn't written Dom back; what was there to say? Sorry Dom, but you just messed it up too bad? Sorry Dom, I love you, but I can't stand you? Letty lay down on her pillow and tried to push all the thoughts of him away.

Letty and Lindsay allowed Lance and Benny to talk them into spending a small fortune on fireworks the next afternoon. "C'mon, Letty, "Benny pleaded desperately, "Fourth of July just isn't Fourth of July without 'The Ultimate!'" Rolling her eyes, Letty motioned toward the huge firework and handed the attendant cash. Twenty minutes later, Benny and Lance walked away from the fireworks stand swinging several large bags, while Letty and Lindsay followed them with significantly emptier pockets.

"Boys and their toys," Lindsay laughed with a sigh. They headed toward Main Street, which had been closed off for the annual Fourth of July picnic. Choosing one end of a long, rectangular table, they all sat down, quickly joined by Jodi and Cindy. A couple live bands were scheduled to play, mostly local, and the tables were beginning to fill up quickly.

"Let's go get some food," Lindsay suggested, grabbing Letty's hand and pulling her up. Promising to return, the two headed for one of the many food stands set up on the sidewalks.

"Letty?!" cried a woman's voice from the crowd behind them. Letty turned around to see Mia. She was waving her arms and smiling broadly beneath a hot pink cowgirl hat.

"Mia?" Letty asked, dumfounded. Vince appeared on Mia's side, and Letty ran over to greet them both. "Oh my God, what are y'all doing here?"

"Y'all?" Vince laughed as he enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Letty laughed at her own choice of words as Vince sat her back on the ground.

"Vince, Mia, this is Lindsay," she motioned toward Lindsay, who had walked over to where they were standing.

"I know," Lindsay smiled, "I thought it would be nice to invite a few of your friends out to our little shindig." Lindsay shook Mia and Vince's hands, giving Vince a little, sly smile as she did so. Letty made a mental note to find out just how Lindsay had gotten in touch with them.

Everyone greeted Vince and Mia with open arms, and soon, Lindsay and Lance had whisked them off to dance. Letty had to laugh at how clumsy Vince was with Lindsay, but she just kept smiling and helped guide him around awkwardly. "They seem like real nice folks," Jodi smiled, pointing a finger over at them, "Why'd you ever want to leave 'em?"

"It wasn't them," Letty sighed. She gave Jodi a quick smile and then announced she was going to call it an early night.

"Aw, Letty," Benny scolded, "We haven't even shot off fireworks yet."

"It's all right, I'll be able to see them from my window," she laughed, giving him a playful noogie through his baseball cap. Assuring Vince, Mia, and Lindsay she was just tired, she climbed behind the wheel of her Nissan and headed home.

The fireworks erupted across the starry, night sky; vivid explosions of color cascading across the inky black canvas as she peered out her window. She had a little bay window above the porch, and the cushioned bench had become one of her favorite spots in the past few days. This place was so much different than home. She wasn't angry or bitchy all the time, just…happy. But her contentment was constantly tainted with nostalgic thoughts of home and how things used to be. The shrill ringing of the phone startled her from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Letty." It was Dom. Her heart began pounding as her breath caught in her throat.

"Dom."

"How've you been?" His voice was deep, almost ragged.

"I've been okay." She tried to keep her answers short.

"I miss you."

"I know," she sighed, "I miss you, too."

"Why don't you come home then?"

"What's the point?" Her tears were beginning to flow freely.

"Because I love you, and I need you here with me."

Pursing her lips together, she fought the urge to drive straight back to L.A. "Dom, I love you. But I'm never enough for you."

"I'll change, Letty, I promise. Things have just been hard. I will make it up to you."

"You say the same things every time, Dom. Why would you change now?"

"Letty, baby, please." He was pleading now, and she could hear the raw pain in his voice.

"I just can't, Dom." She gently placed the phone back in its cradle.


	9. Chapter 9

Vince and Mia returned to L.A. three days later and came to see Dom at the garage. He had forced himself to try and fall back in routine, but nothing seemed to hold his interest any more. "How is she?" he asked, not looking up from under the hood of a CRX.

"She's good," Mia answered, "But she misses you."

"Why doesn't she just come back then?" His tone was short.

"It's not that simple, Dom," Mia replied with a sigh. He lifted his head up, his tired, worn eyes falling upon his little sister.

"Why? Why is it so complicated?"

"Because, Dom, you aren't that simple. Letty has done nothing but love you since she was ten. Most of the time, you act like she doesn't exist. When you do want her attention, you expect her to just drop everything and run to you." She stood with a hand on her hip; her face was becoming flushed with anger. "Did you ever ask her if she wants to come back? No, you just told her to because you want her to. You need to start seeing Letty as a person, Dom, not just as an extension of you!" She stormed out of the garage, leaving Dom in complete confusion.

Okay, so he didn't pay her attention every second of the day. Well, maybe he didn't pay her much attention at all, but she knew he loved him, right? "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dom growled in frustration at Vince, who had picked up a tool box and set to work on an Eclipse. "She knows I love her. What more does she want?"

"She probably wants to be reminded of it every once in awhile."

"What?" Dom barked.

"Look, dawg," Vince answered patiently, "You gotta let her know it. When was the last time you asked her how she was doing? When was the last time you guys went to dinner? When's the last time you got her flowers or told her she was beautiful?"

"But Letty's not like that," Dom replied defensively, "She hates flowers."

"Man, every chick loves that sappy shit, and that's what you gotta do. Sometimes saying you love someone isn't enough, you gotta show them you really mean it." Vince sighed and walked out of the garage. Dom slumped down onto an old car seat in the corner, holding his head in his hands. So, what was he supposed to do now?


End file.
